


Bursting Star

by LilyDust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Smut, F/M, First REAL multichapter fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Innocence, Mayor Leia Organa, Original Character(s), Please be nice, Pop Culture, Pop star, Rey is a Kenobi, Rey will always be a kenobi, Reylo babies, Twins, Work In Progress, bio mom, laywer, laywer!Ben Solo, will add more to ships as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDust/pseuds/LilyDust
Summary: She used to sing in the bathroom with a brush as a mic, now she sang on huge stages across the world. But one show in particualr would not just change her life but many others.More tags to come, I suck at descriptions





	1. Chapter One- The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy! This will be my first ever multichapter aka more than two chapter long fic! All mistakes are my owm

She could feel the vibrations of the crowd, screaming and cheering just for her. Tons of devoted fans with signs and shirts with her name and picture waited in the arena. She knew that this was her calling. She kissed her golden locket and then slipped her shoes on, it was just like any other show, at least that’s what she thought.

Rey Kryze cracked her knuckles as she walked to the stage, her microphone battery pack was on her hips, her high waisted navy shorts with gold buttons held the pack. She wore a glittery gold blouse that was tucked in the shirt with matching gold heels. Her hair was done in it’s regular three buns with braids going in and out and her gold locket was slipped in her shirt, she never performed without.

She heard the band already playing some of the instrumental for their first song, she could hear fans screaming. Her grandfather gave her a gentle smile as she took a deep breath and walked on the stage.  
“Hello New York!” she yelled as the fans went wild while she walked on stage. “So, what do you say we start this night with some fun!” she yelled and the crowd screamed back at her.  
-  
Ben Solo sat with his mother, daughter and son at this concert, his mother was going as Mayor of New York and she got tickets for him and his children in which his daughter Ivy begged and pleaded her dad to let them go, and eventually he said yes.  
His son had never been like his sister, while she was always full of life and energy his son often sat in his room at his desk, or in the living room playing on the out of tuned baby grand Luke had given Ben as a wedding present.  
He was fairly young when he and Anna married, Ben at 25 and Anna at 24. He was lawyer like his mother while Anna was a stay at home wife who enjoyed cooking. They led a simple life and gotten two children in the process, but when She turned 30, the kids only 4 she was in a train crash on the subway, leaving Ben without a wife and their kids without a mother.  
The story of how he got these two was quite interesting, Anna and he had always wanted to adopt so here they were.  
Ivy and Wyatt, born to a young mother who had died. Ben had the help of his mother and father, holding a heavy demanding job and raising a pair of thirteen year olds. Which when you’re a single parent it's hard enough with one let alone two.

Ben could see Ivy was the little firecracker, often stealing the show and excelling in grades, after school activities and friends. While Wyatt did well in school yet he never bragged like his sister, he would sit and read or take a walk. Sometimes Ben wondered why his son was this way, he wished he knew why Ivy was so full of life and Wyatt would spend his time sitting in a corner.  
-  
“This is the show that you wanted your impressionable granddaughter to see” Ben said, this Rey Kryze was shaking her ass inappropriately ( At least for Mr. Solo’s taste).  
“She has a good mention, it is hard out there for a bitch, kid” his mother said taking a sip of her own drink. Since they were in a viewing box Leia was near an open bar, and she enjoyed a drink like any grandmother would.  
“Dad! SHHHH!” Ivy said glaring at the singer “She’s gonna do my favorite next!” she squuealed.  
“You said that about every song” Wyatt said from his seat, currently googling this Rey singer person.  
“Cause they’re all my favorite!” she glared at her brother, in which Wyatt rolled his eyes in both annoyance and boredom.  
Ben sat down next to his son and gave him a smile “let her have her fun, she’ll be asleep on the way home and hopefully will sleep all day tomorrow” he told his son. Wyatt smiled and they watched the rest of her set.  
-  
Rey took a drink of water and then walked to the mic stand as a stool and her guitar was brought out for her. “Okay, time to slow things down a bit” she said and the crowd slowly came down from their highs. 

Rey took a deep breath and smiled then began singing. “I’ve seen life fade away in my arms, I’ve seen a tiny hand hold my finger, seen the life fade from me.” she said as the crowd whipped out their flashlights.  
“I lost you both so young and I never forgive myself” she said “always another day, in which you don’t have to hide away, it time to run from the grief in our hearts” she continued “this was my battle but I pulled you in. 3 oh 3… 3 oh 3…” and she kept on with the song.  
-  
The show ended and Leia had managed to get the all backstage passes, which again Ivy said was another reason the family should go see Rey.  
Wyatt found backstage more interesting than the show itself, tons of girly pop songs with deeper meanings yet her fans where focused on how much they could dance to it. They made their way down to the backstage area with a jitter filled Ivy.

They reached the area and Ivy’s eyes went wide when they reached the meet and greet line, she was first in line of many, all who had paid or gotten special seating.  
She saw Rey walk past them and nearly fainted in her father’s arms. “I’m so sorry guys I can’t sign tonight” she said as she waved to fans. 

“NO!” Ivy yelled as she wrangled her way past security and the ropes to run after the pop singer. Her brother ran after her to stop her from making a fool of herself and their grandmother.  
Ben and Leia walked quickly behind them withs security running after the kids.

“IVY!” Wyatt yelled as he ran to his sister, she ended up tripping over some boxes causing a large crash sound to be produced.  
Rey turned and saw a little girl on the floor and her brother trying to get her up. Rey bent down to help the girl who had seemed to have hurt her ankle. “Sweetie are you okay? Rey asked as the young girl held her ankle.

“My sister is just a klutz” Wyatt told her and then looked up to meet her gaze, something about her eyes were so familiar, like something he had seen many times before.

“Here” Rey said helping the girl up and looking at her if she had any bumps or bruises. 

“Ivy Lynn!” their father said coming after her “jez Ivy are you alright?” he asked.

“My ankle” she said holding onto it with one hand and her father with the other. 

“Okay, come on Wyatt like drag her home, I’m so sorry Miss Kryze” the father said.

“It’s alright as long as she’s okay” Rey replied.

Wyatt noticed a gold locket in the shape of a bursting star on her chest, one like Ivy was born with and one he had too.  
-  
Wyatt had always known he and his sister were adopted, he had known since he was 7 yet his sister was still under the impression she they were born from Anna. Wyatt had tried to find his birth mother for years, google searches and calling local hospitals, he knew he and his sister were given bursting star lockets as babies, from their birth mother. He had starred in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror, hazel eyes with gold and green flecks littered near the corners. He had seen his sister do her hair in three buns and braids like the fashion models. He  
googled Rey Kryze.  
Rey Kryze was born Audrey Lynn Kenobi in Jakku,New Mexico, where he and his sister had been adopted from. She was 29 and had been adopted by her grandparents Ben ‘Obi-Wan’ Kenobi and Satine Kryze Kenobi at 7. She was discovered when she was 15 then went under the radar for 9 months then was signed to Jedi Music when she was 16.

Then it hit him. Wyatt felt like the world was spinning around him and he wanted to cry, or punch something or anything...he thinks that this Rey or Audrey or whatever her name is was his birth mother...god help him.


	2. Chapter Two- The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be the start of Wyatt Solo figuring out who he was, Maker help him... he is not an avid porn watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, please enjoy and comment at the end

Wyatt woke up with pounding headache, his mind was still foggy. Was last night’s realization real or just caught up from the thrill of being at a concert. His mind was all over, he had to figure out if Rey ever had children.

She was under the radar for nine months, and that’s how long a baby is baked for. Also she’s 29 and they’re 13…29 minus 13 is 16, and that’s when she came back to be signed. Wyatt ran from his bedroom to see if he could sneak down to the basement, maybe his father had their paperwork there, that was where he found the adoption papers.

Wyatt shuffled in and out of his father’s files, some about lawsuits from work and others about his grandmother’s run in office and other political affairs. He remembered when he found out it was a grey box with a red marker used to write the year 2004. 

Wyatt ran all over the basement, searching and squinting. His father was at work, and he knew his sister was probably still asleep, so really he had the whole day to find it.  
-  
“Any news, does she wanna sue you?” Ben asked as he sat in his mother’s office.

“No” she laughed “she sent an email asking how Ivy was doing, I told her she’s fine… she sent four tickets for her Madison Square Garden gig this Friday” Leia told her son.

“I’ll talk to Ivy before I even say she can go” Ben said thinking of his daughter who made a fool of herself just the other night. “I think I’ll her take a friend in my place just wait in the parking lot or grab a drink with Gwen and Hux” he said.

“If that’s what you wanna do” she said to her son.  
-  
Jackpot, he found it. Wyatt opened the papers containing the information on their adoptions. Both he and sister were born at Dusty Family Hospital in Jakku, New Mexico, he at 11:45 pm and his sister at 11:57 pm on Wednesday, March 3rd.

Their birth mother was a minor, under 18. It says that their mother gave them up for adoption due to her age and that she was quote “unable to care and afford the best life she could give to them, she requests that her children are kept together as best as possible, and that they are raised in a home with two parents” he held the note to his chest and sighed.

“What are you doing?” his sister said and he dropped the note.

“Nothing! Nothing just you know… nothing” he said.

“Are you looking through dad’s old playboys because I’ve seen you watch porn on your tumblr-”

“NO !” He yelled, “It’s about mom” he lied, well half lied he was looking about something about their mom, not their legal mom but their birth mom.

“Oh” she said “What about?” Ivy asked.

“Nothing.. Nothing” he said “Dad’s gonna be home, so we better get to cleaning” he said and they made their way up the stairs.  
-  
Dinner came and went then Wyatt ran up to his room and opened up her wiki. It doesn’t say anything about her having children or being pregnant. He just had to meet her and ask her, his sister and he each shared her traits, he had her hazel eyes and his sister had her hair and bone structure. 

“Hey” he looked up from his laptop, he was sitting on his bed with papers folded in his laptop. His dad was in the doorway in his pajamas. “Grandma got more tickets for Rey so your sister is gonna bring a friend and I wanna know if you would go with them so that she doesn’t cause a scene like last time” 

‘Yeah sure, I’ll go totally when ?” he said responding quickly.

“This Friday at eight” he said “I’ll drive you guys and stay at the starbucks across the street” he said.

“Okay, great” he said and his dad looked at him.

“Are you watching porn?” he asked.

“NO DAD! I’m just working on some... thing bye dad” he said and Ben walked out of his room, closing his door on the way out.  
-  
Madison Square Garden had seven access points that Wyatt could easily sneak into so he could get to her dressing room with their birth certificates, baby photos, his blood type, adoption papers and his locket.

He would ask her if she was this woman who gave birth to him and his sister. They were both from Jakku, they both were gone and born around the same time.

This just had to work, he would finally know about why he was the way he ways, and actually have a mom, that if she would want him.

Fears ran through, what if she didn’t want anything to do with him and Ivy, what if she didn’t care, maybe that’s why she gave them up. He was gonna ask her why, who leaves their kids to strangers.  
-  
Ivy had no clue on why her brother wanted to see Rey again, true she was really pretty and she knew some guys at school who had a crush on her, okay a lot of guys at school had a crush on her, she was thin, fit and wore small outfits and had legs that seemed to go on for miles.

If Wyatt was coming it was only because Dad made him come to keep an eye on her, and so he would do something either than stay home all day and doodle or whatever he did.

“Dad” Ivy said as she walked into his room, he had his laptop open and Game of Thrones on the flat screen across from his bed.

“Hey what’s up sweetie ?” he asked closing his laptop and patting the area near him so his daughter could talk to him.

“Why is Wyatt coming?” she asked sitting down near her father as he paused the show.

“So he gets out of the house, you know he keeps to himself, I want to keep him included, when mom passed he went from being just like you to being just like me, and you know how much of a loser I am, I don’t want him to be a loser like me in high school.” he said and they both laughed “I want him to get a girlfriend, and go to dances and not be a loser and have his history teacher in college introduce him to his daughter… your mom would have wanted him to be as bubbly as you” he said and his daughter smiled.

“So it’s not just to make sure that I won’t cause any trouble?” she asked.

“Well that too” he said and she rolled her eyes.  
-  
“He looked at me like he knew something” Rey told her manger slash best friend Finn, as they sat down in her hotel room with a box of pizza and wine coolers.

“This kid?” Finn asked looking at her.

“He gazed at my hair and my eyes and not like most fans do, his eyes seemed so familiar. And he looked at my locket” she said “he looked like he was 15” she said.

“Maybe he some crush on you” Finn suggested  
.  
“No, he didn’t look at me like that, and his sister seemed like she, like she could be like a distant relative, I have no clue why but their dad looked really kinda cute” she admitted.

“Wow, someone other than some lowlife wannabe backup drummer caught your eye? I applaud you I really do dear” Finn said and she kicked his leg.

“Well I invited their grandma and them back, I gave them three or four tickets so I guess” she said.

“You just wanna see the dad again” he laughed.

“Shut up! You went with me every fitting just so you could see Rose and now you're married so shut the fuck up you asshole” she said 

“Rose and I had a chance, and she had a dog not kids so you shut up you asshole” he said and she stuck her tongue out at him,Rey laughed and sat up to go to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and Kudos please! Comments mean so much to me... 
> 
> -all mistakes are my own
> 
> ~ Lily Dust


	3. Chapter Three - The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Friday night, 6:30, they were leaving so they could get Ivy’s friend and Ben could drop them off in time for the show. 
> 
> Wyatt had a drawstring backpack with a plain paper file holder that he snagged from his grandmother's office and slipped in copies of their adoption papers, birth records, a printed off page of wiki that her info on it and a piece of paper from his doctor from his medical file that was for school, and the bursting star locket he and his sister had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Spanish nor have I ever been to Madison Square Garden

It was Friday night, 6:30, they were leaving so they could get Ivy’s friend and Ben could drop them off in time for the show. 

Wyatt had a drawstring backpack with a plain paper file holder that he snagged from his grandmother's office and slipped in copies of their adoption papers, birth records, a printed off page of wiki that her info on it and a piece of paper from his doctor from his medical file that was for school, and the bursting star locket he and his sister had.

“Ready kids?” Ben called from downstairs, looking down at his watch. “Time is money and these tickets were free!” 

“Coming!” The twins said at the same time and they both came down the stairs to the living room to go to the car and the concert. Ben smiled at the three of them walked outside to the car.  
-

Rey was in her makeup chair, her makeup artist Jessika Pava, was plucking her eyebrows since Rey refused to do anything, including getting her eyebrows waxed on her days off, since they were so few. 

“Ah you stupid bitch” Rey yelled as Jessika pulled part of her hair.

“If you would have gotten them done the same day you went to get your massage, you wouldn’t be screaming right now” Jessika rolled her eyes.

“The only time I wanna scream on a Friday night is when my head is against a headboard.” she laughed and Jessika smirked.

“Hello darlin’ Hey Rey” Poe Dameron Pava said as they walked into her dressing room and smiling at his wife. Poe Dameron Pava took his wife’s last name and was known as being quite an interesting character. 

A half cuban half guatemalan musician who rose to the charts when he wrote music for Beyonce and earned a Grammy, he and Rey wrote together, usually he made the beats and she did the lyrics, a good team and he introduced her to his makeup artist girlfriend.

Jessika did makeup for Indie Movies and special effects makeup and when Poe showed Rey her portfolio she knew she wanted her for her first tour, now seven years later Poe and Jessika were married, Rey and Poe won several Grammys and Jessika had a little baby growing in her tiny 6 pack belly.

“Hey so what are the tickets sales?” she asked.

“That’s something that you ask your manager not your writing partner” Poe said taking a seat on the couch in the corner and grabbing a water. “Preguntando a su compañero de escritura, estúpido” Poe said to himself under his breath.

Jessika laughed after hearing what her husband said in Spanish, her husband was in his thirties yet sometimes he acted like a fifteen year old sometimes, which was apart of the attraction. “Rey, you know this morning only 100 tickets were left. It’s Madison Square Garden so…” Jessika said as she then started to conceal the redness around her eyebrows from plucking them.

“God I hope it’s sold out” Rey said looking in the mirror and seeing her half made up face.

“Me too, I get a portion of the ticket sales” Poe added not looking up from his phone, most likely on his twitter. 

“Shut up! both of you, winged eyeliner means silence” Jessika snapped and started to shake the liner, then had Rey close her eyes and she pulled her skin a tad so it was a flat surface, adding the Kat Von D eyeliner to her perfectly blended eyeshadow.

Rey took a deep breath as Jessika finished her makeup and put setting spray on her face and went to grab her mirror so she could see the final product.

-

Wyatt shook his knee as the opening act did some horrible cover of ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ by Journey that only had the crowd on their feet because the lead singer threw his shirt off. 

The lights changed and then Rey came up from the stage, her fans screaming their heads off and Ivy and whatever her friend’s name , maybe Josie or Ginger or something, he had, no clue and Wyatt didn’t care, were yelling just as much as the fans in the crowd.

She did a very similar set like when they saw her a week ago, this time a different outfit but still the same set pretty much, some songs she switched out and others she kept. There was a chance that this was his birth mother so he tried his best to be respectful.

Soon as he knew his sister was engrossed in the music he snuck away from them, ran down the stairs and looked around to see if he could find the door to backstage tunnels.

About 20 minutes later he was able to sneak in, he crawled in a box labeled “BACKSTAGE” and waited for someone to pick him up.

He felt the box being picked up and he said a little prayer that he wouldn’t get tossed around too much resulting in damage he would have to explain to his dad.

The box was put down backstage and then he waited five minutes before he emerged from the box, he was backstage all he had to do is sneak to Rey’s dressing room and wait till the concert ended, he had his phone number and email on a piece of paper if he was staying with her too long.

He looked out for security and camera, until he found a room with Rey on a star, he opened it, thanking that it was unlocked and snuck it. It was dark and empty with no one in it. He looked around with the flashlight on his phone , there was a guitar with stars on it, a couple books with sheet music, a laptop and a keyboard, tons of fruit and water on a table.

He heard the concert ending and looked around the room for a hiding spot, in case anyone came in with her when the show was over.  
-  
Rey kicked her heels off as soon as she was off stage and walked bare foot with Finn to her dressing room. “Sold Out, four encores and we sold most of the tickets at double the price” Finn said with his IPad in hand. “The label wants to give you two weeks off, here in New York, then come two weeks it's to New Jersey then the rest of the south east coast” 

“Thanks Finn, I’m gonna go get undressed, see you later” she smiled and opened the door to her dressing room, flipping the light switch.

She saw a moving bump behind her couch, grabbing the binder near her she slowly approached the couch. “I see you, now show yourself and I’ll think about not pressing charges” she threatened.

“Please don’t hurt me” she heard and she saw a boy curled up behind her couch. “I’m not some creepy stalker I swear” he said putting his hand up.

“Hey! You’re that kid from the other night” she said. “Why are you-” she saw his standing up, a small bursting star like locket on his neck. “What are you doing here kid ?” she asked.

“Audrey Kenobi?” he said and her eyes widened “I think you’re my birth mother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Again I don't speak Spanish nor have I ever been to Madison Square Garden.  
> Also I am a storm pilot shipper just as much as Finn x Rose and Poe x Jessika   
> Please comment, I know people are reading and Kudosing but I would really love some comments!b They make my day and make me wanna update.
> 
> ~Lily Dust


	4. Chapter Four- The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said he thinks that Rey is his mother, how does this all play out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment at the end of this chapter !

Rey’s mouth flew open and stared at the young man in front of her, with a hand on a table to gain balance, this was a big thing to blurt out at complete stranger.

“You think I’m your what?” she said blinking quickly at this boy.

“Okay, I’m 13, and when I was only 7 days old I was adopted out of Jakku, New Mexico, I found out I was adopted when I was young, my sister and I are twins and were born on March 3rd, my birth mother left us these bursting star lockets when we were born, and my parents let us keep them. When I saw you at the concert last Friday, and you had that locket and your eyes and” he said going on and on.

Rey took a seat on her sofa and opened a water bottle as he turned around to get his backpack. “This is my birth records, I was born six pounds eight ounces and my sister was born six pounds seven ounces. I was born at eleven forty five and my sister at eleven fifty seven.” he told her “we’re both Type AB blood and According to some crazy devoted fans so are you, you have the same eyes as me, and my sister looks just like you and you have a matching star locket, and all my life I felt like I was missing something and I grew up without a mom cause she died when I was so young, and my dad is always at work and knowing that I’m adopted and I could have a birth mother somewhere” she could tell he was getting out of breath and tears were on the verge of falling from his eyes “And to know that someone out there could look like me, and cares about me and gave me up giving me such a wonderful life” and a single tear rolled down his cheek. “I just wanna know where I come from and-” and suddenly he was wrapped in Rey’s arms. 

“Darling” she said gently stroking his hair, he reached her shoulder in height. “Shhh, there’s no reason to cry, please don’t cry” she begged. “Can I see your locket?” she asked and he handed it to her, after unclasping it.

Wyatt watched as she examined the locket and then opened it, he saw her gasp and her eyes grow wide, “This, this B.K.” she said looking at locket and showing him the engraved letters on the inside. “My grandfather made these, Ben Kenobi made these for my parents and I, when they passed away I was given them.. When I gave my babies up I had it in their blankets, so that I would maybe be able to see my babies again” she told him now she was tearing up.

“My mom insisted that we keep them, I usually wear mine around my wrist and my sister Ivy wears it around her neck” he said.

“Ivy?” she said “That’s what her name was at birth, Ivy Lynn, after my middle name Lynn, shit what’s your name?” she asked,

“Wyatt Lucas” he told her now sitting down on the couch next to her.

“That’s what I named my boy” she said staring at him “You have the Kenobi Eyes, and Kryze’s smile” she said looking at the little boy. “I think you are my baby” she said and hugged him “I never thought I’d see you again, after I gave you guys up I cried for years thinking I would never see by babies again, and here you are, my baby boy, and where’s your sister? I wanna see her too” she replied.

“No” he said “she doesn’t know that the two of us are adopted, sh still think our mom Anna gave birth to her, cause Twins run in my dad’s family” he told her “I have to go my dad is coming to get us, I wanna see you and talk to you” he said “here’s my number and my email...Please I wanna know who you are” he said.

“Okay sweetie, I wanna see you too” she said holding his hands “here’s my number” she said giving him a crumpled up piece of paper with her personal cell number “text me when you get home safe, maybe I could see you, I have two weeks off, I’d love to see you and your sister” she replied.

“Please” he then hugged her one last time, squeezing so tightly he could feel her bones but he missed 9 years of motherly hugs. She squeezed him right back just as hard and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

-  
Wyatt got in the car, told everyone that he was in the bathroom, and no one thought of it. He held his locket in his hand as his dad drove home, his sister wanted more Rey on the radio, Ben said no and Wyatt told his father he wanted it, he wanted to hear his mother’s voice.

-  
“Grandad” Rey said sitting down on the couch next to him “This is Wyatt and she’s Ivy” she told him showing him a picture that Wyatt had given her from when they were five.

“She looks just like you” he said looking at the little chestnut colored hair girl who had big hazel doe like eyes like Rey. 

“I think Wyatt looks like you Grandad” she pointed out “Gran” she showed her grandmother “Doesn’t Wyatt look like Grandad?”

Satine smiled “he does Ben” she winked at her husband “They’re so beautiful” she replied looking at her great grandchildren. 

“I hope on seeing Wyatt this week, Ivy I don’t know since she doesn’t know they’re adopted, I hope he tells his dad, I wanna meet them and him be okay with I mean, I would love to see if I could get to see thee from time to time, school holidays and maybe over summer, I’d love to take them to London or Greece, I want them to meet you two and Finn, Rose, Jessika and Poe, I want them part of my life and I wanna be apart of theirs.” she told her grandparents as her grandmother began to braid her hair gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much fro reading! Please leave a kudos and comment! Comments are like lightsabers to Jedis   
> ~ Lily Dust 
> 
> \- all mistakes are my own

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please like and comment! Expect updates at least once a week, but most likely more. Feel free to comment what you think! 
> 
> \- all mistakes are my own


End file.
